


Good Girl

by lennonsprincess



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Paul McCartney, Gay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top!John Lennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonsprincess/pseuds/lennonsprincess
Summary: After Paul denies that he’s gay, John proves him wrong.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a request sent in through my tumblr @lennonsprincess. It can also be found in my book “McLennon One Shots”

John was lying on the bed of his and Paul’s hotel room, reading his book. They had just finished a show and were just getting ready for “bed”.

“Room service!” They heard a woman’s voice come from the other side of the door.

John was about to yell ‘not now’ but Paul, being the gentleman he was, walked over to the door and opened it. He greeted the maid with a smile and quietly said,

“We’re okay for now, luv, but tomorrow we could use a good clean.” Paul finished the sentence with a wink, causing the maid to giggle and nod.

“Have a good night.” Paul continued, and closed the door.

Paul turned back around to face John.

“You ought to stop doing that, y’know.” John said, keeping his eyes glued to his book.

“Doing what?” Paul replied, clearly oblivious.

“Flirting and leading on every woman you see. You're just disappointing them.” John closed his book and looked up at Paul.

“What d’ya mean?”

“They expect you to do something. Like bed them or something. They don’t know you’re gay.” John said with a straight face, looking up to see Paul’s reaction.

Paul blushed when he heard John say that. He never considered himself as gay. He always thought it was just John.

“M’not.” Paul said quietly, avoiding eye contact with John.

“What?” John said, pretending to not hear Paul.

“I’m not gay.” Paul said a bit louder, looking up at John.

John chuckled and shook his head, standing up to put his book on the small table.

“What?” Paul said, with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t like John’s reaction.

“Paul… you’re the most gay person I’ve met. And I know Brian.” John turned around to face Paul.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Paul scoffed.

John walked over to Paul so they were face to face. Paul tried to step back but John quickly grabbed his waist and pulled Paul towards him, smashing their lips together passionately. Paul moaned into the kiss and felt his dick twitch as John’s tongue made its way into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt John’s hand start to roam over his torso, soon coming in contact with his ass. He roughly squeezed Paul’s ass, which caused Paul to let out a needy whine, as he felt his dick harden at John’s touch. Suddenly, John broke the kiss and smirked at Paul. He trailed his hand that wasn’t cupping Paul’s ass down towards Paul’s crotch. John gave Paul’s now almost fully erect dick a squeeze, chuckling when he saw Paul throw his head back and moan.

“You’re gay.” John concluded, releasing his grip on Paul and walking back towards the bed.

Paul stood in the middle of the room, completely aroused and his dick hard. He turned to face John who was in the process of taking his shirt off. Paul felt his dick twitch again. God, he needed to be fucked.

Once John got his shirt off he laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and looking straight up at Paul.

“What?” John asked, catching Paul’s gaze and the clear arousal that was expressed through his eyes and the lump in his pants.

God, John looked so sexy lying on the bed like that. All Paul wanted to do was beg for John to fuck him, but all that would do was prove John right.

“Do you have something to say?” John asked smugly.

Paul shook his head shyly.

“Okay well, then if you don’t mind, I’ll be off to bed…” John said, reaching for the lamp.

“Wait!” Paul stopped him. He could already feel his cheeks start to heat up.

John raised his eyebrows, signaling for him to continue.

“Can you fuck me?” Paul said, barely above a whisper.

“Pardon?” John said, teasingly raising his hand to his ear.

“Can you fuck me?” Paul asked a bit louder, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

John laughed quietly and shook his head.

“I don’t know Paul… I’m pretty tired. And I thought you weren’t gay?”

“Ugh! Just fuck me.” Paul pouted as he pulled down his pants. “Please.”

Paul stepped out of his pants and quickly threw off his shirt, still standing in the same spot John had left him in. John smirked once Paul stripped himself down to his underwear, and slowly got up out of the bed. He walked over to Paul, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Beg for me.” John growled. “Beg for me, and then maybe I’ll fuck you.”

Paul whimpered at John's tone and brought his hand down to palm himself through his underwear.

“P-Please…” Paul said quietly, putting on his innocent act that he knew John loved.

“You can do better than that.” John said, not letting Paul’s innocence faze him.

“Please fuck me! Oh god John, I need it… I need you.” Paul grabbed a hold of John as he begged, lightly grinding his hardness against John’s thigh.

John shook his head and pushed Paul back.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” John stated, looking Paul in the eyes. “You’re gonna suck me off real good, and prove to me you want me.”

Before John was even finished his sentence Paul was on his knees. He unbuckled John’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. John’s erection sprung free right in front of Paul’s face. Paul looked at it and licked his plump lips, getting them nice and wet so John’s cock could slide between them with ease. Paul then decided to lick a long stripe from the base of John dick, to the head, looking up at John teasingly.

“No teasing or you will definitely not be getting fucked!” John said, wrapping his fingers in Paul’s hair and tugging his head toward his cock.

Paul moaned at the tug and wrapped his lips around the tip of John’s dick. He flicked the tip with his tongue, and as soon as he did that he knew he made a mistake.

John grunted and yanked Paul’s head forward so that his cock was hitting the back of his throat.

“Since you’re not cooperating I guess I’m just gonna have to throat fuck you.” John said, teeth clenched.

He thrusted his hips, letting his cock slip into Paul’s throat. Paul gagged a bit at this, but then opened his throat so John could fit his dick down it. John started to thrust further down Paul’s throat, creating a bit of a rhythm as Paul struggled to work with John. Paul rested his tongue on the underside of John’s cock, feeling nearly every vein as it ran along his tongue. He moaned as he tasted a bit of pre-cum on his tongue, sending vibrations up John’s cock.

“Mmm, fuck baby. You like that hm? You like being throat fucked.” John groaned, looking down at Paul, who was looking back up at him with wide innocent eyes. “Oh fuck kitten, I love your mouth… mm and your lips. Your pretty girlish lips…” John stroked Paul's hair, as he slowed down his thrusts, letting Paul do some work. “Oh you're such a good boy…” John thought for a moment. “With those lips some might even say good girl.”

For some reason when John said that Paul felt his dick twitch, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. Usually he hated it when John called him a girl, but right now it was the hottest thing he has ever heard.

“Oh you like that?” John asked when he heard Paul moan. “You like being a good girl?”

Paul let out another whine, still working his mouth up and down John’s dick, soon taking it down his throat to stop more whines from escaping.

“Fuck… you’re such a good girl for me…” John lightly tugged Paul’s hair. “So pretty…”

Paul felt like he was about to cum just from John’s dick in his mouth and the dirty talk.

“You’re such a little slut… god you just love cock don’t you?”

Paul couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be fucked now. He slowly took John’s cock out of his mouth and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Oh please John… please fuck me. I need you so bad…” Paul whined.

“I never said you could stop sucking, baby.” John tried to sound stern, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck Paul’s pretty little ass.

“Oh please John! I need you now! I need your big cock in my ass… I can feel myself gaping for you.”

John stifled a moan as he heard Paul’s words. It was incredibly hot to see Paul so desperate for dick.

“Get on the bed.” John commanded.

Paul nearly squeaked in excitement as he got off his knees and jumped on the bed. He teasingly slid his underwear down over his ass, wiggling it in John’s direction.

“Fuck… you’re such a little whore.” John growled as he slapped Paul’s ass, causing Paul to let out another squeak.

John walked around towards the bedside table to grab the lube that was sitting on top of it. Paul followed John with his eyes, ass still in the air. He watched as John squirted the slick substance on to his fingers and walked back towards Paul. He got up on the bed behind Paul and placed two of his slicked up fingers against his entrance, causing Paul to let out a quiet whimper.

“Do you want my fingers, princess?” John teased, circling Paul’s hole.

“Y-Yes… please Johnny… put them in me.” Paul pleaded, rocking back against John’s fingers.

John nodded and pushed two fingers in, pulling a long moan out of Paul.

“Mmm oh John~” Paul loved the feeling of being stretched.

John started to move his fingers in and out of Paul, watching as his hole clenched around them.

“Mmm fuck baby… look at you clenching around my fingers.” John growled.

Paul let out a strangled moan when John brushed over his prostate. He rocked back into John’s hand.

“Oh John… I need you to fuck me now.” Paul whined.

John pumped his finger in one last time, then pulled out.

“What was that?” John asked.

“I n-need you to fuck me.” Paul whimpered.

“Okay I will…” John said rubbing some lube on his dick. “But first you need to admit it.”

Paul thought for a second.

“Admit what?”

“Admit that you’re gay. That you’re just a a little twink that loves cock in your ass.”

Paul’s cock twitched.

“I-”

“Or else I won’t fuck you.” John continued.

Paul hesitated. He needed to be fucked badly.

“I-I’m gay… I’m just a little twink that loves cock… mm please I need it.” Paul wasn’t in control of what was coming out his mouth anymore. All he wanted was to be fucked.

“That’s good… my good little slut. I’m gonna fuck you hard now. Would you like that?” John ran his hands up and down Paul’s torso.

“Yes! Please put your cock in me mm!” Paul nearly screamed. He had never been so desperate for anything in his life.

John grinned and shoved his cock in Paul, not waiting for him to get used to the feeling before building up a rhythm.

“Ah! Mm J-John.” Paul shrieked as he was stretched. John felt so big inside him.

“Mm… that’s it baby… scream.” John started to thrust faster, changing his angle so he hit Paul’s prostate.

“Ah! Mm! F-Fuck me John… Oh! You’re so big!” Paul’s voice shaked as John continuously hit his prostate.

“Fuck princess… just as tight as you were when I first met you…mm. Still the same slutty twink you were also…” John mumbled as he slammed into Paul, loving the screams that were coming from him.

Suddenly, John forcefully grabbed Paul’s hair, using it as leverage to pound himself impossibly deeper.

“Ah, ah, ah! Oh J-John fuck me hard! Yes~!” Paul squeaked as John yanked his hair. “Ah… Mm! I l-like it when you p-pull my hair!”

John moaned and pulled harder, bringing Paul’s head closer towards him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Paul’s cheek as he was pounded into mercilessly.

“Oh fuck princess… you look so beautiful on my cock… you take it so well.” John moaned as he watched the side of Paul’s face. His cheeks were red and his jaw hung open as he let out little moans and squeaks. His eyes were completely glazed over with arousal and John could tell that Paul was barely conscious. That’s when John decided to reach around and grab Paul’s cock, pumping it a few times to make Paul cum.

“Hnng Johnny… I’m gonna-”

Paul released himself all over the bed and John’s hand.

John continued to pound himself into Paul, but soon pulled out, still yet to cum.

“Turn around kitten, I wanna cum on your face.” John commanded, a bit out of breath.

Despite being completely fucked out, Paul turned around eagerly to face John’s throbbing dick. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, ready to taste John.

John chuckled at Paul’s eagerness to get dirty, and started pumping himself over Paul’s face. It only took a few lumps until John was cumming all over Paul’s face. Paul let out a moan as he felt John’s warmth hit him, some going in his mouth, and the rest covering his face. He swallowed what landed in his mouth and licked whatever else he could reach. John watched as Paul licked up the mess on his face. He let out a loving sigh as he watched as Paul tried to lick some off his nose. John shook his head with a smile and used his finger to wipe some of the substance off of Paul’s nose and bring it to Paul’s mouth, where Paul gladly took John’s finger between his lips.

“God, I never thought something so dirty could look so cute.” John mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Paul.

Paul giggled and climbed into John’s lap.

They would have a good sleep tonight.


End file.
